to sell your soul to the devil
by actkell
Summary: not good at summary so read the story i need feedback please!


Elizabeth Summers was a girl in a high society her father was the billionaire who owned the law firm wolf ram and heart. She never lifted a finger she had servants and even though she wasn't pig headed or arrogant she was sweet and pure and very intelligent though she never went to college. Her father never let her out without him she was only a wall hanging she stood by her father's side and never said a word she never disobeyed her father until she met Faith Lehane They partied all nightElizabeth learned to sneak out and back in the house without getting caught she was 16 and free she even got a nickname she loved Buffy or to Faith B. By day she was Elizabeth Summers wall hanging daddy's little girl by night she was Buffy the partier she learned how to do things herself she would get drunk with Faith and a lot more.

4 years later,

"Elizabeth I would like you to meet one of my partners Angelus Liam."

"Very nice to meet you sir … Angel is that you?

"Liz"

"Sorry but if you would excuse me I was just on my way out" she said as she grabbed her coat and her back pack in her back pack is a short leather skirt and her favorite blood red halter top and her black leather jacket and knee high black boots she ran outside around the corner to Faiths car where jumped in the back to change before going to the bronze the local club. "Damn B I mean you were slow in their"

"Yeah well my dad had this guy over some partner or something"

"Or something"

"Shut up alright pull over I'm ready"

"B sexy much"

"Thanks Faith go flirt with hot guys drunk"

"Took the words right out of my mouth"

"Well I learned from the best"

Back at the mansion,

"I am so sorry about that I don't know what has gotten into her she is usually polite and I'm sorry about her running away like that she's going to some tea with her friend Faith I have never met her but she spends most of her time with her tea's and who knows she hasn't been the talker in the family she's very shy."

"I know Liz we went to high school together she was a freshman I was a senior she was quite the looker I mean I had a crush on her for awhile" before Hank can answer

"I'm sorry Mr. Summers but I'm meeting a friend at the local club"

"No go be with the young"

Meanwhile at the Bronze

Faith and Buffy were in the middle of the dance floor with a bunch of guys crowded around them as they danced together.

"Damn B lot of them to night"

"Tell me about it" they screamed over the loud music.

At the bar:

"Hey spike"

"Hey peaches it's about time just because you the new partner of Hank Summers the billionaire doesn't mean you can flake on your best friend"

"Yeah yeah whoa what's going on over there hottie alert" the two tall muscular guys started walking to the blond and the brunet on the dance floor.

"Spike the Blond is mine"

"no problem peaches the brunet is smoking hot"

Buffy could feel muscular hand grab her hips but she didn't turn around she just went with it and looked at Faith for approval of the guy.

"B hottie" she mouthed

"Yours too" she mouthed back. Little did Buffy know this was the guy she met hours ago at her house who saw her father everyday could tell him where she goes and what she does. Finally she turned around and gasped at him and ran away before he could say a word of who she was he ran after her. Faith was about to run after her but Spike started making out with her.

"Angel what the fuck are you doing here??!!"

"Whoa sailor I'm not the one disobeying daddy looking like a slut"

"You didn't seem to mind when you were dancing with me"

"I'm male and not daddy's little girl he thinks you're having a tea party or something"

"or something ok Angelus what do you want to keep this quiet if my dad finds out he'll never let me leave the house till I'm married"

"Your cute when your paranoid" he started creasing her thigh.

"Angel stop were in an ally and" she looked down at her watch and Faith came out.

"You're on driving duty I'm too drunk" Buffy looked at Angel with a glare in her eye.

"Liz aren't you only 20" before she could answer Faith jumped back in the conversation

"well who cares I taught her how to drink when she was 16 she can hold her own what's it too ya." Angel looked back down at her at one time she would of never thought of drinking. "Faith wait in the car I'll be in there shortly Angel"

"Liz…" he began but she cut him off, "Buffy my name is Buffy Liz is long gone"

"Buffy you can't keep doing"

"who are you to tell me how to live my life you don't know me I knew you by name only you knew me because of my father who the hell are you to talk about my life"

"I know when you were 16 your mother died is that when you started the lies the"

"And the what Angelus you don't know me what gives the right to"

"What's stopping me from telling your father?" he said while crossing his arms.

"I… you wouldn't"

"I would"

"What do you fucking want Angelus what money fine power over me what?"

"I like that power over you and I want a girlfriend I could possibly marry"

"WHAT you want to marry me and you want me to do whatever you say"

"Exactly my little slave"

"Excuse me call me that again I'll kill you and I haven't agreed yet" he took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Fine I promise I can't belief your blackmailing me"

"Call it what you like but no fiancé of mine will speak to me like that now go home and go to bed you look tired"

"Excuse me I never said I'd marry you and bossy much"

"Come on" he smacked her ass she went to smack him but he grabbed her arms before she could. "No no"

"You're a pig you disgust me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go home and I don't want to see you here again no fiancé of mine will be caught dancing with all her midriff showing"

"What I do and I dress is not your business"

"From now on it's nothing but my business understood"

"Buffy?"

"I understand ok get off me I have to change before I go home"

"I will see you at three at my office to talk"

"Whatever if I remember I'll come ok?"

"No you will come at three or else"

"Ok three bye"

"bye love"

"I am not you love"


End file.
